The increasingly noteworthy technical development in the field of X-ray technology has recently resulted in the development, testing and supply of X-ray detector units, such as digital X-ray detector units based on semiconductors. The use of such X-ray detector units, particularly the integration of such X-ray detector units in a device gantry or an examination table has led to the creation of X-ray systems, which are technically superior to conventional X-ray systems, which use film cassettes or image intensifiers for recording purposes. The time and effort required for film development can therefore be eliminated by equipping X-ray systems with X-ray detector units. Also when using X-ray detector units the X-ray recordings are immediately available, the image quality of the X-ray recordings is better and the dose of X-ray radiation required is smaller. However the high production costs for such X-ray detector units have hitherto prevented their widespread use.